KidGaston and TeenPrunelle
by Mii-riam
Summary: Gaston Lagaffe. A fanfic about Gaston as a kid and Prunelle as a teenager. It's Prunelle's seventeenth birthday and seven-year-old Gaston tries to find a present for him. Thanks to Lieju for proofreading.


_This is a story with a fic. Look, look! mii-riam. deviantart art/KidGaston-and-TeenPrunelle-508257438?q=gallery%3AMii-riam&qo=1_

Gaston was nervous. Today it was Léon's seventeenth birthday and of course, Gaston had to find him the perfect gift. Not that they were exactly best friends, but Gaston liked to think they were. Gaston looked up to Léon and followed him everywhere. Léon thought that was quite annoying, but wasn't mean to Gaston. Sometimes he talked to Gaston and the seven-year-old was always very happy when they were talking. Léon was so cool, when Gaston grew up he wanted to be just like him. Except the fact that Léon was smoking, that was less appealing.

Gaston was very fond of Léon, so he was searching for a present. Gaston knew that he was learning how to drive a car at the moment (oh, Gaston knew all kinds of things about him…) so his first thought was to give him a car. When he found out those things were way too expensive, he had to think of something else.

Little Gaston was walking past the shops with the contents of his piggy bank in his pockets.

A gift… a gift… hm... what do you get someone who's turning seventeen? Gaston had no clue. Suddenly, he stopped walking. He saw a flower shop with the most beautiful flowers. Amongst them was a bouquet of yellow tulips. After green, yellow was his favourite colour and tulips were his favourite flowers, he decided on the spot. Also, he knew yellow flowers symbolised friendship and he wanted nothing more than to become friends with Léon. Gaston was sure: this was what he wanted to give him. He walked into the shop and asked the lady behind the counter for the bouquet of yellow tulips. He threw his money directly on the counter so he assumed chances were bigger to be taken seriously. The woman behind the desk smiled at him.

"That's a bit too much money for the tulips." she told him and gave him back the rest, after handing him over the bouquet.

"Are you buying flowers for your girlfriend?"

"No, for my friend! He turned seventeen today!" the little Gaston told her enthusiastically. With the bouquet of tulips and a big smile on his face he left the shop.

Léon had stepped outside and was 'enjoying' a smoke. Finally a bit of rest. He didn't like birthdays at all: his entire family showed up and were asking him a lot of questions: "How's school going? Have you thought about your future yet? Do you still smoke? Do you have a girlfriend yet?" He decided he didn't need anyone. And all those grandmothers, grandfathers, aunts and uncles thought his taste of clothes and music was just a phase. No one truly understood him. No one understood that this was who he really was. He dressed as he liked and didn't care about the opinions of those old people.

"Léon! Léon! Prunelle!" Gaston was running. Léon smiled. This was a cute sight. Gaston Lagaffe who ran to him with his short legs. How sweet. Gaston was the only one who respected Léon for who he was, who was truly interested in him.

"Here you go, Léon! Happy birthday!" Gaston held the bouquet of tulips upwards in the direction of Léon, with a big smile on his face.

Tulips? What was he supposed to do with that? Nice of him to think of Léon's birthday, but what was this?

"Er… thanks? I guess." said Prunelle when he doubtfully took the bouquet.

_Yay! Léon accepts my gift! So happy!_ thought Gaston. He couldn't restrain himself and hugged León's legs, making the just-seventeen-years-old almost lose his balance. Léon was startled. He gently pushed Gaston off of him, resisting the urge to kick him away. When Gaston looked up to Léon, the elementary-schoolboy still had the same grin on his face.

"Nice gift, a bouquet of flowers…" said Léon, trying not to sound too sarcastic.

"They're tulips! Pretty, aren't they?!" Gaston was bouncing up and down, super cheerfully.

Prunelle finished his cigarette.

"Er… yes, very pretty. Listen, Gaston, I'm going back inside. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Talk to you later, Prunny!"

_Prunny? Just what's he thinking?_ Léon thought when going inside.

Meanwhile, Gaston was super happy. Not only Léon had accepted his gift, on top of that he liked it and even talked to him! Gaston was more happy than he even had been.

The next day, Gaston walked to school. The route was past Léon's house. Thinking about Léon made Gaston cheerful. Whistling his own (future) cartoon theme melody, he walked to school. Gaston was so happy, he didn't even see the bouquet of snapped yellow tulips in Prunelle's rubbish bin.


End file.
